Locking synchronizers for transmissions normally are provided with a locking geometry for locking the sliding sleeve, as long as a speed differential exists between the sliding sleeve and the clutch body of the gear wheel to be shifted. To facilitate slipping in of the sliding sleeve into the clutch toothing of the clutch body, a meshing geometry normally is provided, which in general is realized by pointing both of the sliding sleeve teeth and of the clutch body teeth.
In modern automated transmissions, in particular in dual clutch transmissions, efforts are made to reduce the overall axial length.
It therefore is the object of the invention to create a synchronizing device for a transmission, which has a rather small overall axial length.